Epiphany
by spuffy4eva
Summary: Sequel to Not such a Silent Night. It's STILL Christmas and Buffy and Spike are together, but the gang have still to react, and the food is still to be eaten... Chapter 7 is up and running.....
1. The morning after

**A/N:** Guess who's back... I couldn't help myself. I tried to stay away but I couldn't so here I am! I have a major stressful time coming up in my life but this story is my procrastination from all that. So I thought I would write a sequel! 114 reviews for the first story! A world of wow. Thank you all SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer: **I own didly squat.

Buffy giggled as she walked into through the back door with Spike right behind her, nuzzling at her neck.

"Spike stop it! We'll wake everyone up!"

Spike started to plant little kisses on her neck and shoulders. "If we didn't wake them up with all the screaming you were doing outside, they are bloody deaf"

"I do not scream!" Buffy turned to look at Spike

Spike just raised an eyebrow.

"OK, so maybe I do but that's only because this stick was poking me in the back all the time" Buffy grumbled turning slightly red.

"Think that stick was a little south of your back luv"

Buffy slapped him on the arm. "Don't say stuff like that, not with Dawn around"

"What? Oh come on Dawn's not even here, she's asleep!"

"That's not the point, you need to start acting a little more PG and less NC-17 if your gonna be hanging around here"

"Is that right? So if I'm not a good boy will Santa Buffy punish me?" Spike said grinning wickedly.

"Oh she'll do much, much worse then that" Buffy said grinning as she stepped closer to give Spike a quick kiss which quickly became heated.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on. Spike and Buffy broke apart and squinted against the bright light.

"Oh my gosh! I am so totally sorry, I didn't realize you guys were still down here!" Dawn said, shocked and in her pajamas.

"It's OK Dawnie, you weren't interrupting anything" Buffy said hastily.

Spike just snorted from behind her, and Buffy felt like hitting him again.

"I was just coming down to get an aspirin, I've got a headache for some reason… hey have you guys just come in from the garden?" Dawn asked curiously, noticing they were still in the clothes from last night. But by the looks of things, the clothes had only just been put back on.

"No" Buffy said quickly blushing furiously.

Spike picked a branch out of her hair and held it in front of her with a little smirk on his face. Dawn giggled at Buffy's shocked face that had if possible, turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Dawn we weren't…" Buffy mumbled trying desperately to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"No it's OK really, I get it. You two were outside making with the big crazy monkey love and now you've come in because of Spike's sunlight issue."

"Hey who you calling a monkey?" Spike challenged Dawn who was acting cool, but really she wanted to burst out laughing.

"I…we…" Buffy sighed, "There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?"

"Nope"

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"On SO many levels"

"Can we do that thing were we pretend you haven't seen anything and I can go upstairs and quietly die of embarrassment?"

Dawn shrugged " So long as you don't make a mess on the carpet, but cover you ears when you go past Willow's room. I swear, there is so many people getting it on around here it's a wonder I manage to stay so pure and innocent"

"Yeah right, that's why you were watching us from the window" Spike snorted.

It was Dawn's turn to blush "I was not!"

"Vampire here luv, I could see you from where we were you know"

Buffy was staring at her sister, shocked. "You were watching us? But you said…"

"You know what?" Dawn interrupted "I am really, really tired " She yawned in a way that was so obviously fake " So yeah I'm just gonna hit the sack you know, got lots of sleep to catch up on" Dawn was backing away slowly and bumped into the cabinet. She flashed them a nervous smile before rushing up the stairs and out of sight.

Buffy rounded back on Spike "She was watching us? My fifteen year old sister saw us and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Relax, she only glanced for a second, but we can have some fun watching her squirm" Spike said smirking.

Buffy considered getting angry with him but then she stopped. Why was her first instinct always to get mad at him? If this was ever going to work she needed to stop being so quick to blame him for everything.

"You know you are a very, very evil man," Buffy said smiling seductively and leaning into him.

Spike just grinned "Yeah, and don't you just love me for it?"

Buffy giggled slightly and nestled her head into his chest. Spike let out this tiny little contented sight and closed his eyes clinging to every second when he was so at peace with Buffy like this. He opened his eyes and realized that Buffy was asleep, although how she had managed to fall asleep while standing up was beyond him. But then again, all that screaming does wear out a girl.

Spike smirked to himself and gently scooped Buffy up. Instinctively she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. Spike carried her upstairs to her room and gently placed her on the bed. He managed to drag himself away from her long enough to close the curtains before lying down next to her so that he was face to face with Buffy. He slipped his arm over her waist but he was careful not to move much encase she woke up. He lay there, staring at her face and while she peacefully slept,he felt his heart do cartwheels as he realized that this woman loved him. Buffy Summers loved him. _Him._ Happiness coursed through his body as he gently leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before finally drifting off to sleep himself, their heads gently touching. Spike was tired too, after all Buffy wasn't the only screamer in the room.

* * *

Buffy was having this great dream, she was talking to her mom and she had told her that everything was going to be all right…. In the distance she could hear knocking. Buffy stirred slightly to find that it wasn't part of her dream, there was actual knocking.

"Buffy! Spike! You have to come quick its an emergency!" Dawn shouted, still banging on the door

Buffy was still groggy from sleep and she looked away from the door to see Spike staring at her with a little smile on his face.

"Morning gorgeous" Spike whispered.

Buffy gave a little smile and was about to lean over and kiss Spike when the word 'emergency' finally filtered into her brain. She sat up sharply and jumped out of bed before running over to the door and nearly breaking the handle.

"Dawn! Oh my god, what is it?" Buffy asked panicking.

Dawn stood at the door grinning, "It's Christmas day!"

Buffy took a deep breath of relief. "Dawn don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to wish you merry Christmas and I figured that an emergency was the only thing to get you and Rip Van Winkle out of bed before noon" Dawn said shrugging.

"It's before noon? Do you have a death wish or something?" Spike grumbled appearing behind Buffy.

Dawn took in Spike's disheveled appearance and snorted. "Nice look Spike, very Big Bad"

Spike was about to protest when Buffy stepped in "Dawn could you go and put some coffee on or something? I could use about a gallon right now. Are the other's awake?"

"Xander and Anya slept over on the couch so they are both awake coz Anya was complaining about the problems of modern sofa design" Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Great, breakfast should be fun" Buffy said sighing, looking over at Spike who was staring at her questioningly.

Dawn spotted the dispute about to happen "I'll go get started on that coffee" and she disappeared.

Buffy sighed again, she was doing that a lot lately and it was really starting to get annoying.

"What's up with you? Worried about what the boy is gonna say?" Spike asked, not sure if he should be worried or not.

"No" Buffy said defensively. Spike just looked at her, and Buffy looked uncomfortable. "OK yeah, I might be a little concerned"

"We got Dawn and Tara on our side, and I think Red is warming up to the idea. I'm sure we can bring Xander round too," Spike said coaxingly gently moving towards her.

Buffy looked up at Spike with a little smile "Do you realize you just said Xander's actual name?"

"Well I figure I gotta be nice to the bloke, seeing as he's one of your little Scooby pal's"

Buffy continued to smile at him before she snapped out of it. "Come on, time to go face the music"

"Wow, way to inspire confidence" Spike mumbled while following Buffy downstairs.

"All I'm saying is, seeing as how I was traumatized by the threat to my life I really don't think it's fair I have to clean in my fragile emotional state" Dawn could be heard saying, as Buffy and Spike came into the kitchen where Xander, Anya and Willow were.

"Nice try Dawn but there is no way you are getting out of clean-up duty, you got to scrub out demon brains just like the rest of us" Xander said pouring out juice for everyone.

"But see, there isn't even any demon brains to clean up! They all went poof with no evil aftertaste so really I don't see why…" Dawn's moaning was interrupted by Buffy.

"Is Dawn trying to get out of clean-up AGAIN?" Buffy said crossing her arms and giving Dawn her best don't-even-think-about-it face.

"You guy's its Christmas day! Yuletide cheer and all that? Can't we just have one day where we are NOT replacing furniture or washing blood out of the carpet?" Dawn pleaded.

Buffy instantly felt ashamed. She hated that she couldn't give her little sister a nice normal Christmas where her life isn't threatened by yet another demon that wanted to kill her. What kind of guardian was she if she couldn't't even protect her on a holiday?

Spike instantly sensed Buffy's swift change of mood. Time to love up to your boyfriend name Spiky boy he thought.

"Bit, the sooner we get the mess cleaned up, the sooner we can all open presents and get this sickly sweet tradition of yours over with" Spike said trying his best to sound nonchalant and persuading at the same time.

"Err, that sickly sweet tradition happens to be Christianity, might wanna check your history about 2000 years ago today" Xander cut in, not entirely comfortable with Spike's attempt at being helpful. It was in a word, weird, for him at least.

Spike opened up his mouth to retort but caught himself just in time. He was going to have to learn to hold his tongue if he was ever going to break this crowd. Although considering how much Xander got under his skin, maybe he should opt for cutting it off. But then, he wouldn't be able to do so many fun things with it, especially the ones including Buffy. Spike looked over at Buffy who was staring at him, surprised that he had stayed quite to Xander's remark. He saw the hope in her eyes and realized something. Right there, was the strength he needed to do something he hadn't done since he was human. Learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Spike, are you feeling alright?" Dawn asked very doubtful that Spike wasn't replying to Xander for any other reason then an impending apocalypse.

Spike didn't trust himself to answer, so Buffy decided to help him out.

"Dawn, here's the deal, you help clean and you can choose what we eat OK?"

"What do you mean what we eat?" Dawn shot back, confused. "Aren't we having turkey? There's turkey right?"

"I'm afraid the turkey was a slight casualty of war, so it's looking like Christmas pizza at the moment"

"What? No turkey?" Dawn echoed pouting.

"Come on Buff we can't have pizza! I'm sure the disciples didn't sit round while Jesus was blessing wine going hey Peter could you pass the barbecue wings?" Xander protested.

"Um, sweetie that was at the last supper" Willow whispered, embarrassed for her friend while Spike tried not to snigger.

"Looks like I'm not the one who should be checking their history books" Spike snorted. Damm he thought. I was supposed to be keeping quiet.

"It doesn't matter the principle is still the same!" Xander said pointedly ignoring Spike's comment and trying not to turn red "Christmas is about sitting down with a nice dead bird on the table"

"Well then I'm guessing it's time we start making new traditions," Buffy said firmly. Nobody missed the double meaning of her words.

Aware of the sudden focus on her, Buffy decided it was time they all got cracking.

"Right, you guys can take the living room with all the bad sun in it, and I will clean here with Spike"

Dawn moaned and grumbled but it was no use. Buffy just handed her a pair of rubber gloves and pushed her in the direction of the living room. The others all filed out as well.

"Any excuse to get me alone then slayer?" Spike smirked

"Darn, you see right through me" Buffy grinned as she went over to Spike and with one touch of his lips, completely forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Do I have to say the R-Word? I Do? OK, REVIEW! 


	2. Suprises and Gifts

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you like this chap I am not to sure about it. Also, thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** If owned Buffy, why in god's name, did I let Seeing Red go into production?

* * *

Dawn flopped onto the couch "Yuck, I stink of ammonia" 

"Ah the sweet stench of Christmas" Xander said playfully before nudging Dawn who was still pouting dramatically.

"Come on Dawn, cheer up its Christmas day!" Willow said putting on a pout very similar to Dawn's to try and cheer her up.

"Yeah I'm really feeling the holiday spirit " Dawn grumbled

Anya came in looking slightly apprehensive "Is the cleaning done?"

Xander smiled at her nervous face. A demon could threaten her life and she wouldn't flinch, but mention marigolds and she was out the door. "All clear, we just finished putting the tree back up, I swear that thing's got heavier"

"Yeah that's because you didn't have me to help you this time," Spike said as he came in the room, Buffy close behind him, Buffy sat down on the armchair and Spike made himself comfortable on the arm nearest to her.

Xander just shot Spike a glare that he happily retaliated. Anya however visibly relaxed and went to sit next to Xander. " Well as long as I don't have to clean it's good. I can spill entrails but I'm not so good with removing them from upholstery"

Everyone just looked at Anya.

"What? It's not as if I've spilt any recently"

Willow rolled her eyes " Anyway, shouldn't we order some food? It's like almost midday and we still have to open the presents"

Dawn turned around to open the curtains. A ray of sunlight spilled into the living room.

"Hey! Watch it bit you almost fried me!" Spike shouted backing away from the light.

Dawn let go of the curtain guiltily. "Oops, sorry! I was just seeing if the sun had melted all of the snow, which unfortunately it has."

"Well we had some fun in it yesterday, so at least we should be grateful for that" Buffy suggested trying to lift Dawn's spirits.

"Indeed, some fun _was_ had in that snow" Spike whispered low enough for only Buffy to hear, returning to his seat.

Buffy just elbowed him in the ribs, which only caused him to chuckle. This time it was Xander's turn to roll his eyes.

"So guys, food? Presents?" Willow hastily said to avoid yet another ego clash between Spike and Xander.

"Why don't we go out? Later I mean, we could all go out to dinner or something," Buffy suggested

"Yay! Because then we could have turkey!" Dawn squealed happily.

"Never knew you were such a carnivore Dawn, I'm suddenly seeing a whole new side to you" Spike teased her.

"Well forgive me if I want to have a nice proper Christmas with all my family" Dawn answered looking pointedly at Spike.

"Spike's not…" Xander began but Buffy interrupted.

"…able to go out till later, so I guess it's pressie time now"

Xander just glared at Spike but Spike was to busy staring admiringly at Buffy. Usually she would be the first person to say he wasn't family and yet here she was, stopping somebody from saying words a couple of weeks ago she would have been saying with equal force.

"Cool, so can we open presents now?" Dawn asked slightly impatient.

Buffy went over to the slightly battered Christmas tree to inspect the presents. "Some of them are squished but they're mostly good"

She brought the pile of presents over to the center of the group.

"OK, let's see what we have here… oo here's one for Willow" Buffy said, as she handed the gift over to her.

Willow ripped it open. " Oh my gosh Xander! A Grimoire! I don't even have one of these!"

"Well I have to give some credit to Anya, she helped me pick it out" Xander admitted sheepishly.

"I thought that a witch of your level should already have a scared spell book anyway and I did some searching in your room and you didn't have one" Anya explained.

"You went through my things?" Willow asked, astonished.

"For re-con purposes only of course, it's not like I went though your underwear or anything personal like that" Anya said shrugging.

"Oh so you just violated my privacy by looking in places other than my underwear draw" Willow snapped sarcastically.

"Will Anya was just trying to help" Xander reasoned trying to break the growing tension between the two women.

"Yeah, and we all know how helpful Anya can be" Willow sneered.

"What is that supposed to…" Anya started to say but she was interrupted.

"Can we open the rest of the presents now?" Dawn cut in; sick of all the arguing that went on, and also anxious to get her presents.

Buffy shot Dawn a thank you look and leaned forward to inspect the other presents.

"Hey, here's one for Dawnie" Buffy said, pulling out a small rectangular box.

Dawn practically jumped up and down with excitement as she grabbed the box off of Buffy and tore off the paper.

"A phone! Oh my god this is so cool!" Dawn squealed.

Buffy looked confused. "Wait, who got Dawn a…" she trailed off when she saw Spike's face of glee at Dawn's happiness.

"You got her a mobile phone!" Buffy shot at Spike open mouthed.

Spike looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah well I figured Dawn could use it you know, seeing how she's always getting lost or kidnapped all the time"

Dawn was busy playing with her phone so she didn't hear Spike's little comment.

"What's the problem?" Spike asked, confused.

"The problem is dead boy, that maybe Buffy doesn't want Dawn to have a mobile which you would have known if you had bothered to ask her about it" Xander almost yelled at Spike.

"You know I don't think I was talking to you!" Spike said getting up.

Buffy's arm shot out and she got up to stand in front of Spike. "Oh no you don't, you are going to explain why you got my little sister a phone without even telling me"

"Exactly" Xander spat at Spike.

"Xander, shut up" Buffy said before dragging Spike out into the hallway.

Spike pulled a face at Xander on the way out, and Xander went to stand up but both Willow and Anya pulled him down.

"Hey guys, did you know I have call waiting on this thing?" Dawn said enthusiastically

"What's the problem? So little sis has a phone, worst case scenario is she runs up the bloody phone bill talking to her kiddie mates" Spike said once they were out in the hall.

"That's not the point! The point is you went behind my back and bought a gift which you should have least consulted me before buying AND god only knows where you got the money to pay for it" Buffy seethed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Oh please what the hell do you take me for? I bought that phone fair and square! So you can save the holier than thou attitude for when you are actually right"

Buffy just folded her arms and looked pointedly at him.

"What you don't believe me? Five minutes into this 'relationship' and not only do you not trust me but you are accusing me of stealing!" Spike shouted

"Well it's not like it's the first time!" Buffy shouted back

Spike just stared at Buffy amazed. How is it that she managed to find something wrong with everything he did? He tried to do a nice thing for Dawn and she threw it back in his face!

"Just what exactly is your problem slayer?" Spike asked, crossing his arms and stepping closer to her.

"My problem is when you buy things for my family without telling me what it is or where its come from" Buffy said defensively.

"And if I had told you? If I had told you everything that I was going to do and ruined the surprise would you have been happy then?" Spike said.

"Maybe." Buffy mumbled.

"Maybe? OK so what's the other reason?" Spike, challenged her.

"Do I need to have a reason? She's my little sister end of story"

"See you cant give me another reason can you, thats because you know you cant justify being so..."

"Radiation" Buffy interrupted

"What?"

"Radiation. Recent studies have shown that the levels of radiation that come from mobile phones can cause brain damage and tumors, especially among teens" Buffy blurted out.

"I don't believe it" Spike said disbelievingly shaking his head.

"It's a perfectly rational and reasonable explanation," Buffy mumbled.

"No, I mean I don't believe you"

"Don't blame me, these are perfectly good reasons"

"Bull, you're just threatened"

"I am not! What would I even have to be threatened by?"

"You figure I start buying gifts for the bit that I'm going to worm my way into her heart. Start pushing you out. Do you have any idea how much therapy you need?"

"Look who's talking, oh yeah it's the vampire from planet narcissist"

"Don't make this about me, I'm not the one with abandonment issues"

"I do not have…" Buffy began but Spike stepped closer to her and put a hand over her mouth.

"I get it pet. You don't have to worry about me taking your place when it comes to Dawn. I know it may not seem like it but she adores you, and I would be lucky to come second" Spike said smiling slightly at her. He dropped his hand.

Buffy looked down. "You know, that's not what I was worried about" she said defensively.

Spike rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Sure it wasn't"

Buffy nestled her head into his chest, closing her eyes for a second.

"Spike"

"Hmm"

"For the record, radiation is a factor"

Spike just grinned. Just then the phone rang, and Buffy reluctantly pulled out of Spike's arms to go into the kitchen and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Buffy this is so awesome! I have speaker phone on this and everything!" Dawns voice could be heard shouting loudly.

Buffy chucked and walked into the living room with the phone still in her hand. "Yeah, that's great but just so you know, your paying the bill on this thing"

Dawn put the phone down and ran up to Spike to give him a hug as he came back in to join the group.

"Hey watch the ribs bit!"

"Thank you so so so so much! This is the coolest present ever! " Dawn said happily as she let Spike go.

"You know I think Buffy deserves a hug to, she was in on this from the beginning" Spike said casually, looking at Buffy who was staring back at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on now luv, no need to keep up the act I think it's only fair that Dawn knows the part you played in all of this"

"You had something to do with this Buffy? Then why did you have a Wiggins when Dawn opened it up?" Willow asked Buffy confused also.

"It wasn't the model we picked out." Spike said quickly, willing Buffy to back him up.

"Well I didn't want to say anything…" Buffy said, unsure of whether or not this was a good idea. She had brought Dawn a present, but that was on Doublemeat wages and it wasn't nearly as good as this.

However her thoughts were interrupted when Dawn almost barreled her over in a hug.

"Thank you so much Buffy, I swear I will never borrow any of your clothes or steal anything ever again in my entire life" Dawn breathed earnestly.

"Well that's good to know I guess" Buffy said smiling as she pulled her sister in for another hug. From over Dawn's shoulder, she looked at Spike who gave her a slight nod and a smile. Boy, she thought, that man is gonna get lucky tonight.

"So what about the rest of us? Don't we get any presents?" Anya asked impatiently

"You should all open mine and Tara's presents now, she wont be down till later that spell with Kreckov really took alot out of her" Willow explained while taking out five presents from the pile and handing them to Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya and finally Spike.

"I got a present?" Spike asked shocked as he took the soft package off of Willow.

"Tara wanted to get it for you, I haven't got a clue what it is" Willow answered shrugging.

Spike opened his package slowly, to reveal a blood red throw-over. He was confused, why would Tara get him something like this?

Buffy giggled quietly.

"Wanna explain this to me pet?"

"I cant believe Tara remembered" Buffy said still giggling. She looked at everyone else blank faces and realized she had to fill in the blanks. " A couple of weeks ago I had a carpet burn down my back and I was complaining that Spike didn't have any sort of quilt in his crypt and I guess this is Tara's solution"

" What were you doing at Spike's?"

"How did you get a carpet burn?"

Suddenly both Xander and Dawn realized the answer to their questions.

"OK can I just say eww?" Dawn said shuddering slightly.

"Wow Willow a League of Extraordinary gentlemen DVD!How did you know I wanted this?" Xander asked, grateful for the distraction of his present.

"I made a guess based on the 100th email you sent me with the release date of it and the detailed road maps of all the stores in a 50 mile radius that sold it" Willow said smirking.

"See, don't ever say I'm not subtle"

"Money! What a sweet gift!"Anya said, cooing over the pile of notes which made up her present. Xander raised an eyebrow at Willow but she just shrugged and pointed to Anya's gleeful face.

"I'm sorry I didn't really get you guy's anything what with the Doublemeat and slaying I didn't really have much cash to spare"

"It's OK,presents are for materialists anyway" Willow said helpfully.

"All we need is your love" Xander joked.

"But I'm paying for dinner,call it my treat" Buffy said firmly.

"Talking of which, I think I am going to go line my stomach with some pre dinner goodness. Will did you say there were cookies?" Xander asked rubbing his stomach.

"On the top shelf of the fridge, but try not to eat them all" Willow replied giving Xander's back a firm look as he retreated into the kitchen. "I guess I'd better go see if Tara's up,I might bring her presents to her in bed"

Dawn was still playing with her phone, completely oblivious to her surroundings. "Oh my god! I soo have to call Janice!"

Buffy and Spike just rolled there eyes at each other.

* * *

About five hours later Buffy went into her bedroom, having just come out of the shower. She opened her closet and looked at her reflection. She was sure she was getting a zit.

"Before you start fretting about it, you do not have a spot" Spike's voice came from behind her.

She jumped and turned round to see Spike propped up on the bed smirking at her.

"I wasn't checking for that" Buffy said quickly, looking through her clothes. Spike chuckled.

Buffy pulled out two dresses and held them both against her for Spike to see." Which one do you think, the red or the blue?"

Spike sat up and went over to the foot of the bed, where he stood on his knees looking at Buffy critically.

"OK drop the blue one"

Buffy dropped the blue dress.

"Now drop the red one"

She looked at him confused but she did it anyway, and she stood with only her towel.

"Now drop the towel" Spike finished, his face a picture of innocence but his eyes flashing wickedly.

Buffy hesitated and then dropped the towel and watched as Spike tried very hard not to show his reaction to her standing there with only water droplets on her.

"Perfect" Spike whispered

In spite of himself, he grinned and reached over to pull her to him before giving her a deep, long, kiss. Buffy giggled slightly when she broke apart from him.

"We really should get ready"

"Nope, I'm afraid your not leaving this room young lady till we get you nice and dry"

"But I dropped my towel" Buffy said, pouting and grinning at the same time.

"Well in that case, we'll have to settle for making you wet again" Spike replied, before picking her up and bringing her down onto the bed with him, Buffy squealing and laughing.

* * *

OK, so I might have borrowed a few things from season 7. Sue me. Also, I know up until this point I have been going AU but I am going to get back on track pretty soon to the rest of the series. But as the disclaimer suggests, seeing red will NOT feature. (Is it just me, or did anyone else hate Joss for a couple of months after that episode?) Its not going to be a rewrite because I have some of my own factors, but I am open to suggestions! And PLEASE review again! 


	3. Domestics Part 1

**A/N:** I had intended to do a longer chap the this, but since this was sitting on my computer I figured I might as well post it. So call this a two part chap.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, blah, blah,blah credit to Joss, blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

* * *

Spike's insides squirmed for the umpteenth time. In all the years that Spike had been alive, he had seen and endured a lot of things. Death and pain littered his past. But in all his years- with Angelus as a teacher no less- he could not think of a worst torture, then Christmas dinner in a restaurant. The thought of sitting round a table, being polite and listening to small talk, caused him to inadvertently shiver. Its just plain cruel is what it is Spike thought. How can people actually do stuff like this voluntarily? 

"I can't believe your making me do this"

"I'm not _making_ you do anything, you are coming to this because you love me and you don't want to piss of your slayer girlfriend" Buffy replied sorting through her drawers, in a short black cocktail dress, while Spike was lounging on the bed, in a pair of black trousers.

"Yeah but come on, Christmas dinner with the whelp? Not exactly what I signed on for," Spike grumbled

"As I recall you weren't exactly against coming here in the first place" Buffy said reaching to the back of her drawer.

"I don't even see why I have to go, it's not like I can ask for a pint of AB-Negative with a side salad"

Buffy tugged and pulled out a bow tie, which she held up with pride. Spike snorted.

"Don't even think about it"

"Too late, the thought has come and gone, now put on your shirt, we only have five minutes"

"I am NOT putting on a bleeding bow-tie, not even for you"

"Spike stop being a baby, it's just a bow-tie"

"Yeah, to you maybe. Do you realize what will happen to my reputation if I step outside wearing this?"

"Oh you mean the reputation you beat to a bloody pulp when you started killing all of your friends and sleeping with their sworn enemy?" Buffy asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter. I may not have a lot of things, but I still got my pride"

"Fine. Then I guess I'm just going to have to return your Christmas present to the store. I mean if you're so scared of a bow-tie, imagine what a whole outfit will do to your nervous system"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. And what's worse, I might as well abstain from sex all together. We have to put your health first Spike, I can't do anything that might jeopardize that."

Spike's jaw dropped in spite of himself. Buffy lay down the bow-tie on the bed, still smiling innocently and strolled out of the door.

"Everyone ready?" Buffy asked cheerfully coming into the living room.

"Willow is still upstairs getting changed and Xander and Anya are on their way over," Tara answered, looking very smart in a long black dress with dark roses on it.

Buffy's forehead creased. " Where's Dawn?"

"Last I saw she was heading for the bathroom," Tara said shrugging.

"Oh god we'll be here forever DAWN! ARE YOU READY YET? WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" Buffy shouted up the stairs to her sister.

Dawn's voice floated down from her bedroom in reply. "Just a minute!"

"Where's Spike, is he ready?" Tara asked

"He'll be down in a minute, you should see him though, he looks so cute!" Buffy said smirking in a wicked way.

"Call me cute one more time and I walk straight back upstairs" Spike's voice drooled from behind Buffy.

Buffy turned round to see Spike standing there with a black jacket, white shirt with a few buttons at the top open and black trousers. Her forehead creased again.

"Where's the bow-tie?" Buffy challenged him

"Spare me the domestic, I'm not wearing it, and if you want me to come to this bloody dinner I go as I am"

Buffy opened her mouth and then she took in his appearance properly and despite herself she had to admit he did look smart. Not to mention HOT.

Spike picked up on her change in mood and also took in the look she was giving him. A sudden, very evil thought came into his head. A perfect way to make the dinner more interesting and to piss off the boy.

Spike leaned into her and whispered in her ear. " Have I mentioned how incredibly sexy you look in that dress?"

Buffy blushed and then she gasped as she felt Spike's cold fingers trace patterns on the bare skin of her lower back just above the dress.

Remembering Tara's presence, Spike settled for giving her ear lobe a quick nip with his teeth and pulling back ever so slowly with a sexy smirk on his face. He could hear her increasing heart rate, and the look of passion in his eyes told him that this was to be a fun- filed evening after all.

Tara shifted around uncomfortably and looked down at the floor, trying very hard not to laugh. Thankfully, Willow came down the stairs with a brown skirt, decorated top and a blood red jacket. Tara gave her an approving look.

"Sweetie, you look fantastic"

"Well, you don't scrub up so bad yourself" Willow replied walking over to Tara and giving her a quick kiss before they linked hands. Willow looked at Spike slightly shocked. "Spike, you in a shirt that isn't' black. Now there's something I never thought I would see."

"Make the most of it. This is a one time only deal." Spike said quickly.

"Sure" Willow said knowingly winking at Buffy who grinned evilly back.

"Where is Dawn! DAWN!" Buffy shouted again.

"And there goes my high frequency hearing" Spike said flinching at Buffy's shout.

A car horn could be heard outside.

"That's Xander" Willow said looking out the window.

"Might as well get this over with," Spike mumbled, taking a deep breath.

Buffy hit his chest and gave him a warning look. Willow and Tara went outside to the car with and Buffy was about to go upstairs when Dawn came down looking cheerful. Buffy stared at her open-mouthed.

"We ready to go?" Dawn asked

"Not until you go and put on some actual clothes, you seem to have forgotten them," Buffy said folding her arms, eyebrows raised. Right now she was moving past shock and heading towards anger with alarming speed.

Dawn looked down at her outfit innocently. " What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"The complete lack of wearing anything is kind of an issue"

Dawn put her hand to her hip "Oh come on Buffy, it's not that bad everyone is wearing this sort of stuff!"

"Well maybe when everyone is lining up to jump off a cliff you will see that what everyone does? Not always a good idea"

Spike walked in from the living room " What the hell is taking so long… and what the bleeding hell are you wearing bit?" Spike took in Dawn's appearance in a mixture of shock and disgust.

Buffy spun round quickly to block her sister's body from view with her own.

"Dawn's going to stay here and change while we go on ahead. The restaurant's only up the street"

"Are you serious? You're having a whole big freak out over nothing" Dawn moaned.

"I'd hardly call it nothing, I've seen lingerie mannequins wearing more than you" Spike threw in.

"Come on we are going" Buffy ordered Spike and he opened the door and went out to the car. Buffy followed until she got to the door. She turned round to face her sister with a cold stern look.

"You turn up to dinner wearing anything shorter than an A-line skirt and you wont see the light of day for months"

With that, Buffy slammed the door.

* * *

Part two up soon! REVIEW! 


	4. Domestics Part 2

**A/N:** Soooo sorry for the long wait people! Way too many things going on at the moment so updates are coming kind of slow. Apologies! Hope you like this chap though!

**Disclaimer:** I usually have such fun writing these but sadly I have lost the will to be sarcastic. So I will repeat one of my other disclaimers. Joss is a god and we are but mere mortals.

* * *

"Table for six please" Buffy said cheerily. 

Outside, it was all smiles and golden hair. But inside, Buffy was trying very hard not to panic. In theory, going out to dinner together had seemed perfect. They would all eat turkey and bond as a family and Dawn would say 'God bless us everyone'. OK, so maybe that was going a teensy bit far. However in reality, a public dinner was looking like a _really _bad idea. In the car ride on the way over, she had tried to remember why they had never gone out for dinner before and then she remembered all the various crises and demons that had popped up. Maybe fate was trying to tell them something. But Buffy was a fighter and she wasn't going to give up that easily. She was going to prove that she could have a civilized, normal family holiday and that was that.

"This way please madam"

The gracious waiter led them all over to a large round table in the corner. Xander got there first and held out his arms grinning goofily.

"Please sit, my gracious knights"

They all just looked at him eyebrows raised as they sat down. Dawn brushed past as she went to sit down next to Spike. "Wrong century to be funny Xand"

Spike smirked silently. No need to provoke Buffy into violence in public, he thought.

"Can I take your drinks orders?"

"Hey, can I have wine?" Dawn asked eagerly.

Buffy looked at her sister over her menu sternly. " A world of no"

"I'll have a beer and I think my friend Spike here would like a glass of virgin's blood if you have any" Xander said smiling evilly at Spike.

"What…" the waiter said puzzled.

"Bloody Mary!" Buffy blurted out quickly, giving a fake laugh. "He meant a bloody Mary! He's just a little confused, isn't that right Xander?"

Buffy glared at him with such strength that Xander felt slightly scared.

The waiter looked at them both strangely and just shook his head. "Anything else?"

"Just a bottle of sparkling water please" Buffy replied giving the waiter her best we're-not-crazy smile.

She waited until the waiter had gone before turning to Xander. "Do I need to explain how NOT funny that was?"

"Hey, lighten up Buff, I was just trying to break the ice a little bit, you know, make the blood sucking fiend feel at home"

"You better watch your mouth…" Spike began sitting up, but Buffy interrupted.

"Guy's this is a nice restaurant and I am not having our Christmas dinner ruined just because you two feel the need to act like little children" She said sternly, giving both Spike and Xander equally harsh looks.

Tara leaned over to whisper in Willow's ear. "Is she always like this on holidays?"

Willow sighed, "Trust me, this is nothing. You should see her on Thanksgiving"

Just then, a phone bleeped loudly.

Dawn rumbled in her bag guiltily. "Oops, that's just Janice texting me to say Merry Christmas"

"Will you turn that off? It's incredibly rude to have that on when your out" Buffy hissed

Dawn rolled her eyes and switched off, grumbling incoherently.

Buffy exhaled slowly trying to keep her cool. It was OK, she was going to have a nice normal Christmas and nothing was going to spoil that.

"They have blood on the menu! Look's like they made the restaurant Sunnydale friendly," Spike said chuckling.

Buffy snatched the menu so fast that only Spike could actually see it. "What! They can't have blood on the…" she breathed out suddenly, relieved. "Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna have to stake the chef! There's no blood on here!" she said giving Spike back the menu harshly, angry with him for getting her scared like that.

"Too right there is! Look, see? Black pudding. That stuff's basically pig's blood" Spike retorted defensively.

"There's blood in the pudding? Remind me not to have desert" Xander said looking queasy

"It's not a desert pudding its like a traditional dish made in Scotland I think, it has about a quart of pigs blood in it, but there's other stuff to" Willow explained.

"Nice with abit of bacon as well" Spike added, rubbing his stomach.

"Well I've officially lost my appetite" Dawn said, rubbing her stomach for an entirely different reason then Spike, looking like she was going to be sick.

"No! Come on it's just a stupid Scottish dish and Spike's not even going to have it at the table so we can still have turkey" Buffy replied trying desperately

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to eat?" Spike asked looking at Buffy questioningly.

"You can run over to the butcher's shop, I think it's still open," Buffy answered pulling some money out of her purse.

Spike looked at the money in his hand. Well, he thought. There goes my shot at having a nice family dinner with the gang. He sighed and stuffed the money in his pocket before picking up his jacket and walking out, not looking back.

Buffy watched him go before turning round with a bright smile on her face. "So, shall we order?"

* * *

Spike looked up at the cool night sky and saw all the stars twinkling back at him. A part of him - and he would never have admitted this to anyone- was secretly wishing that just for one year, he could have the little picture perfect Christmas. Chestnut's roasting on an open fire and all that rot.

He has seen many Christmas's in his time, most of them were spent in back alley's eating a drunkard who had stumbled out of the local tavern on his way home or in lavish hotels after him and Dru had eaten the owner's. What always amazed him though, was that every year he always walked past at least one family dinner. It happened so often he was sure that it was the same family who were following him around but he knew it wasn't really. Every year, he would see a man at the head of a table, carving turkey while his wife and family waited eagerly. They were all happy, all smiling. He tried it once with Dru and the gang but it kind of ruins the affect when the meal is bleeding on the carpet.

He thought back to the night when him and Buffy had finally gotten together and they had spent the night on the snow. In one of the brief interludes when Buffy was trying to catch her breath, he had realized that this was the first Christmas he might actually have a shot and being that guy at the head of the table. He could have Buffy and the nibblet on either side (both staring up at him adoringly of course) the witches, all waiting for him to cut the turkey. Hell, the whelp could even come so long as he kept his mouth shut. But now as he looked at the neon lights of the butcher's he knew he was a fool to believe that he could ever be that lucky. He sighed in a way that was similar to Buffy's and heard a ping as he opened the door.

* * *

"Should we have meat gravy or just gravy?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"What kind of question is that? Meat gravy obviously" Xander replied

"Yeah but Mom always used to make turkey with just plain gravy and it always tasted good. Dawn, what do you think?"

"I think we should order the turkey before I die of starvation" Dawn answered, irritated.

"There's no need to be like that, I just want to make sure we got it right that's all" Buffy said defensively

"Yeah well, it's been like an hour and we STILL haven't eaten"

Buffy snapped the menu shut "Tell you what, you order while I go to the bathroom"

"Thank god, does that mean we actually get to eat now?" Anya said relieved.

"Indigestion is just a few words away," Xander answered, rubbing her hand comfortingly.

Buffy walked towards the bathroom, dodging tables until she came to a corridor. She heard a crash coming from the kitchen and stopped.

Probably just a broken plate, she thought, and carried on walking. Another, louder crash came from the kitchen a few steps in front of her. This time, her slayer senses were tingling. She closed her eyes. I am not going to overreact to this, she reasoned. I am just going to go to the bathroom and then I'm going to go back and celebrate Christmas.

She was right next to the kitchen door when she heard a cry and several loud crashes. Buffy paused momentarily. On a scale of one to ten, how bad was it to walk past this?

"Stupid sacred duty" Buffy grumbled opening the swinging door to the kitchen to see a vampire wrestling with the chef.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to wear an apron to dinner?" She asked, hands on hip, the door swinging shut behind her. "Because now you're going to stain this nice mans outfit"

The vampire let go of the chef growling "Slayer, what do you want?"

"You wanna know what I want?" Buffy asked as she ran forward and pinned the vampire against the wall " I want a nice normal Christmas"

The vampire punched her and she let go, but she retaliated by punching it in the stomach and as it bent over she slammed a silver tray on its back causing it to lie spread out on the floor on its front.

"I want gravy" Buffy pulled it up of its back and threw it against a counter.

"I want roast potatoes" Buffy punched the vampire, and it punched her back, clocking her jaw hard.

"But most of all" Buffy stood up and looked the vampire straight in the eye. "I want turkey" She kicked it so hard that it went straight through the wooden door, shattering it to splinters. The vampire landed on its back and looked down at its chest seeing a piece of wood sticking out. A look shock appeared before it turned to dust.

Suddenly the back door was kicked off its hinges and three more vampires appeared. "Oh good, you brought company" Buffy said tiredly.

All three vamps attacked her and she managed to fight them off, but one grabbed her from behind and threw her through the glass partition that separated the kitchen from the restaurant.

People ran screaming as Buffy landed on a table, and before she could even get up, one of the vamps had jumped through and held her by the throat.

"Spike!" She managed to get out, coughing while trying to claw off the steel like grip of the vampire.

All of a sudden, the vampire's face turned from glee to shock as he turned to dust. Buffy sat up choking clutching her throat as the dust disintegrated.

Her eyes widened as she registered who she was seeing. "Riley?"

Riley stared back at her with a stake in his hand in black army gear. They both stared at each other transfixed until a scream came from the other side of the restaurant.

"Fight now, talk later" Buffy ordered.

* * *

Told you I was going to stick to the canon! As you might guess this is the beginning of my version of As you were but things are going to go a little differently this time. Mainly because we are not going to have the horrible ending that we did in the show. Hehe, looking forward to it! But it will come alot quicker if you REVIEW! 


	5. Changes

**A/N: **Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews you are all so sweet! Don't worry I have absolutely no intention of letting Riley spoil these two as your about to see! Lol hopefully you like it and please give any suggestions about what you would like to see, bearing in mind I want to stick to the canon (loosely)

**Disclaimer: **When I have Joss's brains and imagination I know I will be in heaven and last time I checked you cant post on the internet on the net.

* * *

"I am so never gonna get the vamp dust out of this dress, I'm like a walking crematorium" Buffy grumbled brushing off the remains of the final vampire off her dress. 

"That has to be one of the scariest images ever," Xander said shuddering.

Willow walked over to Buffy and followed her line of vision to see Riley checking the place for more vamps "So Riley's back huh?"

"Yep"

"And he doesn't know about you and Spike"

"Nope"

"How you holding up?"

"Remember what I was like after we blew up the high school?"

"Fire bad, tree pretty?"

"That about sums it up"

Willow nodded in understanding and slipped her fingers into Buffy's and giving her a reassuring squeeze, which Buffy returned.

"Um Buff?"

"Yeah?"

"Kinda hurting my hand here"

"Oops, sorry"

Buffy let go of Willow's hand and seemed to snap out of the daze she was in. Riley was back. _Riley_ was back. Somehow repeating it didn't make it more real. She had absolutely no idea how to handle this. The unwelcome undead storming the restaurant where she was having dinner, she could handle. But ex-boyfriends showing up while she was dating a member of said undead was just a situation to alarming to consider. Still, all panic aside she knew she was going to have to talk to him. Now all she had to do was start making coherent sentences.

With a face not unlike the one she had worn when she had been forced to play Dawn's mistletoe game, she walked over to where Riley was standing.

"Riley"

"Buffy"

See this is good, Buffy thought. I initiated contact; and I actually said a word to him. Huh, and I thought this was going to be awkward.

"So how you doing?"

"Good, festive gatecrashers aside. You?"

"I'm good, also. We were actually on our way to your house when we saw the vamps come in through the back door"

"We?" Buffy asked confused.

"Sam Finn, glad to finally meet you" Sam's voice could be heard saying as she appeared from nowhere next to Riley.

"Buffy this is Sam, my wife" Riley said uncomfortably.

Buffy just stood there open mouthed staring at Sam. She shifted her gaze to Riley.

"Who?"

"I'm guessing Finn hasn't told you about his ball and chain yet has he, I bet this must be abit of a shock" Sam explained giving Riley a playful nudge.

Buffy just continued staring at Sam. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sam looked at Riley unsure how to handle the dumbfounded woman in front of her. Riley looked just as confused.

"Buffy, are you OK?"

Buffy snapped out of her daze for the second time and started rambling in a high-pitched voice "Me? I'm fine, I'm more than fine I'm…a person who's more than fine and did I mention that I was fine?"

"Once or twice" Riley commented

Sam tried to rectify the situation "I'm sorry to just drop this all on you, but I promise there are no more surprises, well, apart from…"

"Solider boy? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were down in South America liberating the masses or something like that," Spike yelled with his mouth hanging open, eyes flashing amber.

"Nice to see you to Spike. You missed your friends by the way, but then you probably had nothing to with that right?"

"Been here five minutes and your already accusing me of something? Glad to see you haven't lost any of that sanctimonious crap" Spike shot back, seething.

"Spike…" Buffy began

"You probably organized this whole thing didn't you? A little Christmas meal for all your buddies"

"Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?" Spike asked Buffy.

"Like Buffy gives a damm about you"

"Everyone just STOP" Buffy shouted

Both Riley and Spike shut their mouths, but continued giving each other looks filled with venom.

"Spike, go check on Dawn I lost her during the fight"

Spike felt like hitting something. He couldn't believe Buffy was sending him away in front of Riley. He stormed off swearing to himself.

Buffy gave herself an internal shake; she needed to keep her head together if she was going to survive Riley's impromptu return

"So that was Hostile 17 huh? He's just like you described him,"

Buffy gave Sam a brief look of hatred and then turned to Riley "Listen I hate to sound rude but is there a reason why you're here?"

"We are looking for a guy who calls himself the Doctor? He's a dealer but we think he's about to get a very special package" Riley explained

"Right, some demon eggs from a sulovte demon, and these are not eggs we want any demon to get hold off" Sam finished off

Check out the army style Mr and Mrs Stepford, Buffy thought. They finish off each other's sentences. How cute. Where's a paper bag when you need to throw up?

"That's why we were heading over to you, see if you know of any likely suspects," Sam said jokily.

Buffy was way ahead off her though, a list of demon's who were going to help her deal with some anger management issues was already being drawn up in her mind. The quicker I get this over with the quicker they leave. Somehow that made her feel better.

She opened her mouth to suggest a plan of action when she caught Riley's eye and she realized something. It was now blindingly obvious to her that the first person Riley would go after would be Spike. And that would cause some problems. Suddenly a really evil thought came into her mind. Maybe she had been hanging out with Spike too much but it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up.

"OK, how's this for a plan? You two can do a quick sweepof the cemetery's and I'll take some other haunts around here that might have some demon's who can help us" Buffy ordered.

"Right, we'll meet back at your house at 23:00?" Riley asked.

Buffy did the quickest eye roll known to man and nodded. Riley and Sam headed out immediately. Once they were gone, the gang came over.

"You OK?" Willow asked rubbing her shoulder supportively.

"Yeah, what's up with Riley being back in town?" Xander asked

Buffy shrugged watching the space where Riley and Sam had just left. "Nothing much, big bad waiting to be slain"

"Does that mean we have to fight?" Anya moaned

"No, I can handle this one solo" Buffy replied distantly, still staring into space.

Dawn leaned in and whispered in Buffy's ear "Just so you know, I think she's a total sleaze bag"

Buffy grinned at Dawn and took a big breath before walking out what was left of the restaurant.

* * *

Spike was beyond furious. Dating Buffy meant that he had to put up with a lot of crap, but what happened tonight just blew everything else out of the water. He could not believe after all they had gone through she was doing this to him. He should have known better then to get his hopes up. Well no more, he had always said he was going to leave but he meant it this time. He wasn't even going to leave a note; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He was just going to grab his things and leave. That is, if he could find all of his clothes, how his trousers had gotten to the top of the wardrobe he would never know. Actually, he did. The memory brought a smile to his face but it just made it worse to know that it was all ending.

He turned to leave Buffy's room when he found himself face to face with the girl herself.

"Going somewhere?" she asked calmly.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I am. So sod off and let me past" Spike growled

"Nope, I'm sorry, I can't let you leave this room"

"Oh let meguess,you've come up with another way to break my heart and you thought you would come back and get a good final dig before I left?"

"Spike…"

"Save it, I don't wanna hear it"

"Tough, you don't get a choice"

Buffy pushed him so hard he landed on the bed. She turned around and shut the door. She went over to him and sat on his lap, a leg on either side.

"Get off"

"No"

"You can't just buy me off with a quickie you know, this is serious and besides I hardly think Captain cardboard would be pleased"

"This isn't about him. Besides Riley's married"

"Oh so that's it is it? Come to screw yourself better? Well sorry luv but I wont be your boy toy"

"Spike, shut up" Buffy out a hand over his mouth.

"Now you are going to stay quiet until you listen to what I have to say is that clear?"

Spike just glared.

"Good. First off all, although Riley is back I have absolutely no intention of getting back with him, he's moved on and I've moved on and that's so not something I want to get back into. Second, I'm sorry that I sent you out but I needed to talk to Riley alone without you throwing in a sarcastic comment or insult whenever you felt like it and third and most importantly, you are not going anywhere because despite what you and indeed the rest of the world may think, I love you and there is no way I am letting you out of that door unless I am attached to you. Got it?"

Spike paused for a second, and then he ripped Buffy's hand away from his mouth and pulled her in for a long kiss. They fell back onto the bed, Buffy still on his lap.

"You know" kiss "you still look upset" kiss "so maybe" kiss " you should" kiss

"Screw yourself better?" Buffy giggled as Spike growled as he kissed her again.

After about two minutes of non-stop kissing, Buffy broke apart for air.

"Hey, is anyone using your old crypt?"

* * *

"She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you" Riley said for the fifteenth time, rolling his eyes

"Riley, please I know when someone hates me and it was clear she wanted to rip my guts out"

"Buffy's not like that, she would never hurt a human"

"See, she may not hurt me but she's thinking about it"

"Will you stop? You've been going on like this since we left the restaurant, why are you obsessing over this?"

"I'm not obsessing"

"Yes, you are"

"I thought you said Hostile 17's crypt was over here somewhere?" Sam asked

"It's that one, and nice try with the subject change"

"Shut up Finn, or I'll kick your ass like I did in Guatemala"

Riley chuckled softly before he reached the door of Spike's crypt.

"On three? 1, 2..."

Both Sam and Riley kicked Spike's door and it sailed clean off the hinges. They both coughed and covered their mouths.

"Talk about living conditions. I think you got the wrong crypt this place is empty."

"No, Spike uses the caves below here" Riley said walking over to the hole in the floor which had light coming out of it.

Riley gestured for Sam to come over and they both dropped silently down the hole.

Candles where lit everywhere giving the place a slight glow. Riley could smell roses in the air. He wrinkled his brow; this wasn't like Spike at all.

They slowly crept through the tunnel until they came to the opening where Spike's bed was. And the sight that greeted Riley would stay ingrained on his brain forever.

Buffy was lying peacefully on her side facing Riley, fast asleep, while Spike cuddled her from behind. Both their hands were intertwined together and Buffy seemed to be holding their hands next to her heart. The candlelight made them both look like they were glowing. What killed Riley the most were the smiles on both of their faces. The look of peace and pure joy.

Riley thought he was going to be sick.

Spike stirred slightly and opened his eyes to see both Riley and Sam looking at them. He went to sit up but that woke up Buffy. She turned into Spike and lazily opened her eyes, still smiling. She whispered something Riley couldn't hear and she gave Spike a long kiss before turning round to see Riley.

This made Buffy sit up as well, and she wrapped the sheets around her.

"Riley" she whispered

Riley just held up his gun and aimed at Spike.

"Get off of her"

"Like hell I will"

Riley shot at the wall. " I said, get off of her"

"Riley, put the gun down" Buffy ordered her tone harsh.

"Not until he moves away from you"

"Fine" Buffy said and both she and Spike got up with sheets wrapped around them but they were holding hands. Buffy stood in front of Spike.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to go through me"

Sam looked worried then, when Riley didn't waver. "Put the gun down"

"Look, I get this is a shock, but we broke up a long time ago and I'm sorry if this hurts you but frankly, that's not my problem any more. I love Spike and anything you do to him, you do to me"

Spike felt a swell of pride in his chest. Ha! Take that you big Nancy boy! Riley hesitated for a second and then dropped the gun to his side.

"Thank you, now can you two wait upstairs while Spike and I get dressed please?" Buffy asked sternly.

Reluctantly, Riley and Sam turned to go. Buffy started hunting around for her clothes. Riley turned back quickly to see Spike standing there smirking. Rage blew up inside of him and he walked over and punched Spike in the mouth.

However he barley had time to see the look on Spike's face before a much more powerful fist made contact with his jaw and sent him flying into the cave wall with a crack.

Riley scrambled to get up, his nose and lip bleeding badly. Sam ran over to help him. She looked up accusingly at Buffy who was staring at Riley with pure anger.

"Leave, now. Before I do something I might not regret"

Sam helped Riley up through the hole and they both disappeared into the night.

Buffy turned to Spike to inspect the damage, tracing her fingers over his lips."He's lucky he's not that strong"

Spike was stargin down at her in wonder. "You planned this didn't you?"

Buffy drew her hand away defensively."What?"

"This. Coming back to the crypt, Riley and the missus walking in on us"

"No! How could you possibly think…Ok yeah I did" Buffy hung her head in mock shame.

"You mad at me?"

"Are you crazy? Couldn't of planned it better myself. I guess I must be rubbing off on you" Spike chuckled as he said this

Buffy grinned evilly and kissed him. "Only in the best ways"

"But you know, there is one thing I would change" Spike said when Buffy paused for breath

"Really? And what's that?" Buffy asked, drawing imaginary circles at the base of Spike's spine.

"Well if I had it my way, we wouldn't have been sleeping," Spike replied pulling Buffy in closer as she giggled.

* * *

Boy that was fun. Hehe, tell me what you think! 


	6. Tension

**A/N:** I know, I know. With the flaying and the shouting for the lack of updating. But my muses are springing up to defend me, they have been taking some down time and feel guilty for leaving me in the barren land of writer's block for the past couple of month's. Plus, exams, also an issue. Sorry sniffs Hope this new chap is enough penance.

**Disclaimer:** Joss is a Genius, a God, and I am merely a humble slave to his creation.

* * *

"I still say the blue looks better" 

"I want to say the blue to, but I'm oddly drawn to the green"

"That's because your fiancé is wearing it" Buffy replied rolling her eyes at Xander from her comfortable position in Spike's arms on the couch.

"Might be a factor" Xander said shrugging.

"Would you just pick a bloody colour already? We've been sitting here for hours" Spike grumbled

"Spike! This is an important decision! Don't forget I'm going to have to be wearing this dress all day, do you want your girlfriend to look horrible?" Buffy twisted around to give him a glare.

Spike lent over and nipped her earlobe, smiling. "Doesn't matter what you wear to me"

Buffy grinned and slapped him playfully on the arm around her waist. "Nice try"

"People, can we stay on topic please?" Xander asked irritably

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired" Willow moaned, stifling a yawn as she readjusted the dress for the fifteenth time.

"Aw, baby do you want some water?" Tara asked from the armchair.

Willow pouted and nodded as Tara grinned back and went to go to the kitchen.

"No! You can't have liquid within a five-mile radius of the dress; these are only on rental until we pick the final bridesmaid dresses tomorrow. The store won't give us our deposit back if they have water stains all over them" Anya ordered

Tara sat guiltily back down.

"Water stains?" Willow asked to tired to work out the crazy Anya logic.

Xander intervened sensing yet another argument "Ahn, maybe we should just pick a colour"

Anya took a deep breath "OK, but this has to be perfect. I'm not having anything spoil my wedding day"

"Take that water stains of America!" Buffy added trying not to laugh. Fortunately for her, Anya didn't notice her little sarcastic quip.

"Right, I've chosen. We're having the green" Anya proclaimed triumphantly.

Buffy turned a slight shade of green herself "The green? Really? But what about the blue? The blue looks good, Xander don't you think the blue looks good?"

"Well yeah but…."

"And blue is the colour of peace and serenity, I mean what kind of message is green sending out huh? Bogeys and vomit? You really should look at the bigger picture here guys" Buffy decided to stop rambling and hoped nobody could hear her gulping.

"Nice try" Spike whispered in her ear with a chuckle, but this only earned him a slightly harder slap.

Anya however, was having none of it. " Well frankly I don't care what other people think, this is my day and I'm going to have it exactly as I want it" She shuffled closer to the mirror they had brought downstairs from Buffy's room. "Besides, it's the exact colour of the pendant I had as a vengeance demon"

"Oh great, so you want us to be wearing a memory of your man killing day's as you marry my best MALE friend?" Willow asked unable to keep quiet.

"Yes! That's exactly it! A reminder of my old day's as I start on a new and brilliant future with the man I love" Anya replied, beaming down at Xander who sat at her feet.

Willow just looked like she was going to be sick. She caught Tara's eye and quickly wiped the look of her face. She had promised Tara that she was going to try and be more supportive of Anya, after all no matter what Anya said, it was Xander's big day to.

"Great so if we're finished here, I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and get changed…" Dawn said quietly getting up gently

"Get changed for what?" Buffy asked loudly immediately turning round to eye up her sister.

Dawn made a face at the stairs. Almost got away, she thought. She fixed an innocent smile on her face and turned round.

"Didn't I tell you? Me and a couple of friends are going to the Bronze to um…. Meet up with this new Bible group, yeah they are only in town for this one night so I thought I'd pop in. I mean its really a once in a lifetime experience" Dawn knew she sounded lame and Buffy would probably see straight through it, but she was just hoping the Spike induced glow she seemed to have lately would help her out.

"Bible group? Is that like slang for go out and stare at cute boys?" Buffy asked innocently

Dawn's shoulder's slumped and she let out a frustrated scream. "Ugh! WHY? Won't you let me do anything?"

Buffy feigned confusion "Who said you can't do anything? I didn't say you couldn't go to the Bronze"

Dawn instantly brightened up "Really?"

"Absolutely" She gave Dawn a smile before turning to the rest of the group. " We could all do with some down time couldn't we gang?"

"Yes, this is perfect! It could be another pre-wedding celebration" Anya exclaimed happily before gathering up her dress and rushing upstairs.

Willow watched her go before she whispered to Xander " Do you think I could get a drink now?"

He lent in close to her and whispered back "I wasn't here, I saw nothing"

Willow giggled and went with Tara into the kitchen.

Dawn just looked at Buffy trying very hard to resist the urge to hit something. Buffy however only gave her a smile back. "What?"

Dawn let out another scream and stomped up the stairs.

"You better watch with the bit. She might start to develop your violent temper" Spike said from behind Buffy.

"Oh, she'll be OK, we probably won't even see her at the Bronze once we get there" Buffy replied shrugging and snuggling further into Spike's chest.

"So if we are not going to see her then why do we need to go?" Spike asked teasingly looking down at Buffy

"Because she's safer with me close by, you know what kind of evil things hang around outside that place. Hell you _were_ one of the evil things hanging round that place!"

Spike decided to ignore the past tense to his evil status and he slipped his hand further down. "Does that mean I'll get a dance from you then?"

Buffy grinned and pulled his hand up "Not if we don't get dressed first" She gave him a light kiss and went upstairs with Spike reluctantly following.

The Bronze was packed as usual, mainly because it was band night and seeing as how it was Christmas holidays, all of the school kid's were there.

"Wow, I haven't seen the Bronze this packed in ages" Willow shouted over the music.

"Isn't the band awesome?" Dawn shouted to all of them, already dancing.

"Who is it again?" Buffy asked, but Dawn had disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm gonna get a beer, anyone want anything?" Xander yelled

"Beer would be great thanks," Spike answered with a grin.

Buffy let go of Spike's hand and pulled Willow and Tara over to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance!

"I'll sit this one out then pet, don't want the old crooner cramping your style" Spike shouted, winking evilly at Buffy.

"One dance and then your ass is mine" Buffy called back with a look equally as seductive as Spike's.

"You promise?" Spike answered smirking.

Buffy didn't answer, she just wiggled her hips suggestively at Spike and the three of them disappeared in the crowd.

Xander appeared at Spike's side drinking a beer.

"Hey where's mine?" Spike asked.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry, I must have forgot what with the not wanting to get you one" Xander replied sarcastically turning away from Spike to look around for Anya.

Spike looked at him. "You know Harris, you might find life a whole lot easier if you removed that great plank of wood you seem to have shoved up you somewhere"

"Speaking of wood, I've been meaning to introduce youto a redwood I think you should get real friendly with"

"Why don't you just back off mate huh?" Spike asked, taking a step closer to Xander

" I am not your "mate" " Xander air quoted " Whatever else may have changed in the last few day's that certainly hasn't"

"Oh wait while I go and cry in the corner because big strong Xander doesn't want to be my friend anymore. How will I recover?" Spike mocked.

"Xander! I found the perfect solution for the wedding!" Anya suddenly interrupted, reappearing with a bright smile on her face.

"Look you may have Buffy fooled, but don't think I don't see what's going on here" Xander said threateningly, closing the space between him and Spike again and completely ignoring Anya. "You think that you can just waltz into Buffy's life, take over everything and hope that you might be able to find out how to destroy her that wa-"

"I would never hurt Buffy" Spike interrupted, in deadly quiet tones

"Won't or can't? I mean how do we really know that the only thing holding you back from killing Buffy in her sleep is the chip? For all we know you could just be settling for second best, you can't kill her so you might as well-"

Spike cut him off by punching him in the face. Both of them recoiled in pain.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're ruining my pivotal drama moment to tell you about the wedding!"

Buffy, Willow and Tara ran over. Buffy crouched down next to Spike. "Are you OK?"

"Is he OK? The guy try's to rearrange my face and he gets your sympathy?" Xander spat bitterly. He stood up to reveal a bleeding cut on the side of his face.

"Oh god" Anya covered her face with her hand's

"It's all right honey I'm fine" Xander reassured her, wiping the blood off with his shirt.

"No, the pictures!" Anya gasped

All of them rolled their eyes.

"What if you're irreplaceably scarred and look deformed during the pictures? What if instead of being a symbol of light and joy, our wedding pictures turn out to be a source of ridicule and humiliation?" Anya asked truly horrified.

"Anya it's OK, it's just a scratch, we'll fix it up" Buffy said soothingly.

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work I could always punch the other eye you know, make it even" Spike added

This time it was not Xander but Anya who lunged Spike. Buffy held her back easily.

"If you ruin these wedding pictures I swear to god I will call down every vengeance demon in every dimension to torture you for a thousand death's" Anya threatened, struggling slightly.

"I think it's probably best if we all head home, get some sleep, cool down" Tara suggested.

"Good plan" Buffy replied, letting go of Anya who stormed out, quickly followed by Xander.

Willow and Tara followed suit, and Buffy led Spike outside.

She folded her arms and looked at Spike.

"What? Oh don't give me that Mother Superior look, it was just a scratch"

"Right, a scratch that just happened to have my best friend attached to it"

"What do you want me to do, send him a singing telegram? I'm sorry, alright?"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to"

"Balls to that, I am NOT apologizing to the whelp without a brain"

"You punched him!"

"He was asking for it!"

"Somehow I doubt a verbal contract was made"

"He was saying stuff, stuff about us, he just got under my skin that's all" Spike shrugged and looked down at the floor.

Buffy took a step towards him. "Unless he has a secret passion for voyeurism I don't think it's anything I haven't heard before."

Spike raised his eyebrow.

"Just be patient, this stuff with us…it's new to Xander, and he was just trying to protect me"

"Not so comical way of showing it" Spike grumbled.

"We just have to show them that this is real. That this is serious and that's going to take time. But if that's going to work then you can't start picking battles with Xander, or anyone for that matter"

"I just… I hate how they doubt how much I love you. Like I could do anything else. I've always been love's bitch"

"Yeah, but…." Buffy linked her finger through Spike's belt buckle and pulled him forward to her. "But that doesn't mean your not pretty good at it"

She grinned and pulled him in for a hug. Spike allowed himself a brief moment of bliss before he considered the large feat that was apologizing to Xander.

Suddenly that redwood was looking more appealing.

* * *

I would like to say that updates will be coming faster, but I'm moving house so I don't know how much I will be able to keep that promise. But I can say that Stronger Together is a very high priority at the moment, so an update for that is not far away! And be nice people, give a tired girl a present in the form of a long, lengthy, large, review. ;) 


	7. Whipped

**A/N:** I kinda wrote this on a whim, so I have no idea if it's any good or not, chances are it's terrible. I hope I don't dissapoint you all to much!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Sob, sob.

* * *

Back in his demon days, Spike would sometimes liked to kill an occult librarian or two so that he could read up on himself in their books. Always good to check up on the enemy and all that. It always gave him a kick to see how they described him to wannabe slayers and prissy Watcher's, (although in his opinion, not enough detail was given to his defeat over the two slayers.) Such a good ego boost, they always made out that he was capable of anything, that there was nothing he couldn't do. So when he stood in the kitchen doorway getting ready to apologize to an idiot he wouldn't have even bothered to bite a couple of years ago, it made him seriously think about adding a loophole to that claim.

Xander stood at the breakfast bar holding an ice pack to his face, trying not to wince. Spike sighed; apologies should come with a health warning.

"Want any help with that?" Spike asked. A lame opener, but he had to start somewhere.

Xander looked up at him, giving him a look of pure venom. "Not exactly operating heavy machinery"

"Right" Spike ran out of things to say. Maybe he could just tell Buffy that he had apologized….

"So Buffy sent you in here with your tail between your leg's then huh?" Xander said, sitting on the counter.

Busted, Spike thought. " Well no, not exactly, it was more like…." Spike caught the look on Xander's face. "Yep, pretty much"

"OK, well I think Buffy cleaned the floor a couple of days ago, so you shouldn't get any marks on your trousers when you get down on your knees"

"Oh, great make this easy why don't you" Spike replied rolling his eyes.

Xander shrugged. "I'm a giver"

"Yeah well I'm not, so I'm not getting down on any floor you got that?"

"Look Spike, I know you find it hard apologizing to a real man but…."

"If you're a real man than I'm a dancing buffoon"

"Well I didn't like to say anything"

"And besides, if anyone's less than a man here it's you, Anya put Lojack in you yet?"

"Chip's are more your style aren't they?"

"Only because it was forced into me. You'd probably roll and over and beg them to do it, give you an excuse for being so useless"

A voice cut in "Boy's!"

Buffy appeared behind Spike. "Are you two fighting? AGAIN?" She said disapprovingly, her hands firmly on her hips.

"He started it" Xander mumbled.

"Oh very mature" Spike shot back

"Enough! Now I am tired of you two bickering all the time! Xander, Spike is going to be around here a lot, which means that you to have to find a way to get along and Spike, you need to stop being so horrible to Xander, do you understand me?"

Both Xander and Spike looked sheepish but kept quiet.

"Well? Don't you two have something to say to each other?"

"What's going on?" Anya asked, joining them.

"Xander and Spike were fighting again"

"God, you two are like to irritating children on some kind of artificial sweetener. It's very annoying."

"That's just what I was saying, I told them they need to apologize. "

"And shake hands, I've heard that's customary when solving a dispute"

Both Anya and Buffy folded their arms and stared at their men. "Go on then"

Reluctantly Spike and Xander shook hands while mumbling something that sounded vaguely like "Sorry". Xander glared at Spike adding, "loser". Spike squeezed his hand tighter and they both recoiled in pain.

Anya and Buffy rolled there eyes " You guy's act like little kid's" Buffy said. "And Spike, I need you to help Dawn with her homework"

"Oh, and Xander we need to go over the final wedding plans".

With that, both women turned and went into the living room. Spike and Xander glanced at each other before quickly, before following there partner's.

"Whipped" Spike said quietly.

"Double whipped"

"Double whipped? What are you 5?"

They could still be heard arguing through the house a good ten minutes later.

* * *

Spike knocked on Dawn's door quietly. "It's me, Bit"

"Come in"

Spike opened the door to see Dawn fiddling with one of the ears of her teddies, staring into space.

"Hey, shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"I'm taking a break, it's not good to overwork the brain"

"Abit hard to overwork a brain without doing any work"

"Hmmm" Dawn answered distantly, still staring into space.

"Everything alright pet?" Spike asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess"

"And I'm so convinced by that answer"

"No it's just that" She sat up, but continued to look at the floor. Spike waited for her to talk first.

"I guess I've just been thinking about stuff. You know, what with Xander and Anya's wedding coming up"

Spike guessed immediately where this conversation was going, and wasn't to sure he liked it. After all, they happened all the time in the chick flicks that he so carefully avoided. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Umm Nibblet, I'm not to sure if I'm the best person to…."

"It's just, with so much craziness that goes on around here, they both still managed to find each other and be happy, and I'm just wondering whether I'll ever have that."

"You got plenty of time for that when you're older"

"You mean when some hellgod isn't trying to bleed me to death, or I'm not being chained up to a wall about to be eaten by a group of vampires?"

"OK, so you might not find your guy over the hellmouth. You could always move."

"You know Buffy would never let me out of her sight, she wont even let me go to the Bronze by myself"

"You got me there" Spike agreed, leaning back on stuffed animals.

"I'm not even asking for a guy right away, I just want to know that someday there's you know, a chance"

"And there will be. I'm sure there's some peppy quarterback waiting around in your future, someone who you can have a strictly platonic relationship with," Spike added warningly.

Dawn let out a little laugh, smiling. "Yeah, if you don't scare them away"

"I'll stay out of it as long as the horny bugger keeps his hands to himself, if he wants to keep them that is" Spike muttered

Dawn laughed for real this time. " As long as your around, you will be around now wont you? You're not going to go away?" She asked hopefully.

Spike was about to answer when he went over and pulled her in for a hug. " Sorry pet, your stuck with me, so long as big sis doesn't mind"

"I'm pretty sure she's smitten with you" Dawn said laughing, while snuggled in Spike's chest.

"One can only hope" Spike replied, sighing. They sat for a little while, Spike knew it was important that Dawn feel like he really meant what he was saying, even if it was giving him a cramp.

"Oh and Dawn?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we try and limit these conversations to like once a year? I'm not sure how much of this touchy feely stuff I can take"

Dawn chuckled and pulled out of the hug " Check, no more heart to hearts"

Spike grinned. "Come on, you've got some homework to do"

Dawn moaned, "Do I have to? It's so boring, it's on President Nixon"

"I met him once, ugly bloke, kinda short"

"You met President Nixon?" She gaped.

"Yeah, me and Dru ate a couple of his security guards one time, it was funny to, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw _our _real faces"

She grinned, " So really, it would be much better if you did it"

"Nice try, I'll give you the inside scoop but that's it"

Dawn mumbled and grumbled, and behind her head, when no one was watching, Spike smiled. He would never admit it, but he liked being useful. It made him feel like he was part of the family, like he belonged.

* * *

A couple of hours later when no sounds had come from Dawn's room for ages, Buffy went up to check on them. She opened the door slightly, to be greeted with the sight of a brown head and a white blonde one, crouched over the desk. She smiled and chuckled slightly, which caught Spike's hearing. He smiled back at her and winked, before whispering something in Dawn's ear and walking over to where she was standing. He circled her, and slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Having fun there pet?"

"As a matter of fact I am, watching you play big brother"

"There's another role I'd rather be playing right now" Spike whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

Buffy turned round in his arms and pretended to look shocked "Why Spike you wouldn't be suggesting what I think your suggesting would you?"

"Does it involve a bed?"

"Not sleepy"

"Good, because what I had in mind doesn't involve rest of any kind"

Buffy grinned and leaned up to kiss him. She loved the taste of his mouth, she didn't know what it was but whenever she kissed him, it was like she would die if she stopped. It's probably the nicotine, she thought.

"Check out the make out fest"

Buffy turned again in Spike's arms; still smiling "I thought you were meant to be studying"

"I am, I feel observing how to play tonsil hockey is a very valid life experience"

"Goodnight Dawn" Buffy said very pointedly

"Do you guys have any breathing tricks you want to share?" Dawn asked as Buffy closed the door.

"You do realize we are probably scarring her for life" Buffy said over her shoulder as the walked into her room.

"We are probably helping her, her future husband will probably thank us. Of course I will have to rip his throat out but…"

"OK, enough with the violent threats Mr.Overprotective, you shouldn't talk like that"

"What now that you got me all whipped then?" Spike asked her playfully, slowly leading her to the bed

"Hey, you wanna be whipped, you wouldn't be happy unless you were completely under my control" Buffy told him, with a glint in her eye, as she lay down on the bed.

"Is that right? Well in that case, you probably should stop me then" He replied, slowly undoing her top. "Come on you're the slayer, make me stop"

Buffy stared up at him for a long time, then she ran her finger through her hair and pulled his head towards her.

"Don't ever stop," She whispered in his ear.

So he didn't.

* * *

I'm not going to lie to you and say I have any clue when the next update will be, but I'll give you a hint. Reviews inspire updates! 


End file.
